Of Dice and Men: Episode 17
Recap ]] Briefing "Various Operations Agency" (VOA) are in Whalers Bay and inside a tavern when they are approached by a woman named Alysha who is here on behalf of Lord Kronwikk. Alysha is dressed as a Courier. Prince Kronwikk would like VOA to investigate what happened to the Akuban Knights. Alysha explains to VOA the general history between Drekis & Akuba and about the The Unforeseen War centuries ago when Akuba invaded Drekis before being driven out. Around a year ago the King of Akuba was assassinated in Mistrya by a woman from Suulwikk. This lead to the Akuban Civil War, plunging Akuba into chaos. The children of the Late Akuban King eventually found their way to Drekis. After the Akuban Knights proved their worth to Queen Vuularia Wikk of Drekis, one of the Akuban Princesses (Maya Haraziem) was to marry one of the Drekissin Princes (Nicholas Wikk). Before the wedding took place the Crown Prince of Akuba was kidnapped. The other Akuban Royals went to find him, but they were never heard from again. The culprit of the kidnapping was Kel Pochi, a small-time Landed Knight. Kel Pochi styles themself as a "preserver of culture, tradition & honor". There are many who agree with Kel Pochi's Hawkish Ways and would rather see the Akuban Knights Dead than marries. It is feared if Kel Pochi was arrested it could cause internal strife at a time of war. So the Queen has decided to obtain the services of a group of outsiders. Kel Pochi's estate is north of Fen Den, but he is unlikely to still be there. VOA must # Find Kel Pochi's current location # Captured alive in secret and raise no alarms # Brought to Wikkthronrarenta in secret # Smuggled into the City without alerting the city guard # Taken to the Gary household inside the City and use the passphrase "An Old Friend From Home Is Calling". The reward for the quest is a sizeable amount of gold as well as an unsigned royal pardon for VOA to use if they ever get in trouble with the law. 3rd May, 1512 "Various Operations Agency" (VOA) accept the mission from Alysha. She says that she will be heading back to Wikkthronrarenta tomorrow, but will be in town if they have more questions. Nevets goes to the Arc Wizard of Whalers Bay to get some magical items identified. The ring he got from Zaaz ends up being a Ring of Water Breathing. 4th May, 1512 VOA go back to Kronwikk for supplies from their office. 5th May, 1512 VOA return to Whalers Bay. 6th May, 1512 VOA get on a ship going to Bon' Theris, with the goal of paying off Toki's debt there. 11th May, 1512 While the ship crosses by the Cape of Arcadia (at the The Frostlands) a storm develops. The ship stops sailing and everyone goes below deck for safety. Daff is worried the storm is because of a curse for breaking the oath with Dave. Daff decides to pray to Jexel for forgiveness. Later in the day the storm abates and the ship sails again. Daff goes up on the deck and sees a large albatross flying above. 13th May, 1512 ]] The ship arrives in Bon' Theris and see there are a lot of warships and other military ships in the harbor, far more than the last time VOA were here. The Docks of Bon' Theris are also crowded with hundreds solders. Toki goes to pay off the debt with the Baroness with Lennie carrying the money and acting as her escort. At Bon' Theris Keep Toki is told by the Chancellor that Baroness Bee is in a war council, but Toki can give the Chancellor the money for the debt. Currently the Mistryan forces are moving against the siege at Old Vodan. They end up leaving the money with the Chancellor. Nevets & Daff are in a tavern drinking & talking. Daff thinks he isn't cursed anymore and Nevets things Daff should go to a cleric to get it resolved. They then go to the Main Temple in town, it is a Generalist Temple. Daff then goes into a confessional booth to talk with the High Priest. Daff honest about what he has done with the Priest. The Priest says that Daff must make amends to lift the curse. VOA meet up. Tentions are still high and then Nevets suggests they go after one of Zaaz's treasures as a way to relax. They have clues to a treasure near a rock shaped like a Rhino near the Sindy River. 14th May, 1512 Daff wakes up and finds much of of his hair is falling out. Daff panics and prays to Astair, the god of Order & Law. Daff begs for forgiveness. The prays are not answered, so Daff shaves his hair very short. VOA buy some supplies and set out into the Wildwoods. During the trek though the Wildwoods VOA rest by a pond and Daff sees something metallic and shiny in the water. Daff things he is just seeing things so says nothing. Nevets then spots it and tells everyone what he sees. Lennie volunteers to go into the water. The party tie a rope to Lennie and then Nevents goes into the water. Lennie pulls out a sword in a scabard. The Pommel of the sword a family crest on it and the scabard has a rosebush engraved on it. Toki recgonises the crest as belonging to the Ceraks, a Noble Family near Gumpbrun. The blade is made of a alloy with a slight reddish tint to it. Lennie & Nevets spart with the new weapon and Lennie finds that it is a magical +2 sword. Lennie really likes the weapon, but Daff says they have to return this sword to the rightful owners. 15th May, 1512 VOA arrive at the edge of the Lorwurp River, which is 80 feet wide where they are. The Sindy River is further south beyond so the party need to cross the river. Toki casts "Water Walk" and VOA cross the river. 16th May, 1512 VOA arrive at the Sindy River. They walk up river and are spotted my a female goblin filling a vace with water. The goblin flees. Toki casts "Water Walk" and the party cross the river and continue going up river. VOA arrive at the fork in the river and don't see the Rhino Rock or the ruined Goblin Village near them. Nevets goes to walk across the river when he is hit by some Magic Missiles from a Goblin Sorcerer in ambush. Other goblins throw spears & shoot arrows at the party, knocking Daff & Nevets unconscious. Lennie grabs Nevets from the river and pulls him to cover. Toki heals up Daff. Daff wakes up and casts sleep on several goblins. Toki then heals up Nevets. VOA then retreat. The party camp some distance away and make up plans for their revenge upon the goblins. Daff is depressed over his own situation and is against fighting the Goblins. 17th May, 1512 Daff casts clairvoyance on the Goblin Village. It appears to be build over some older ruins. There is a reed building still under constriction. The Goblin Sorcerer is standing beneith the Rhino Rock. The party approach the Goblin Village with Toki casting "Pass Without Trace". Daff casts Sleep on guards on lookout, then the party charge in. Toki turns into a bear and bursts into the finished Reed Hut and roars at the sleeping goblins inside. Daff casts Shatter inside the tent, killing 7 goblins within. Lennie goes inside and slay goblins with his sword. The surviving Goblins drop their weapons go to flee, Nevets ambushes the fleeing Goblins, killing 2. The sleeping goblins are then all slain, only one Goblin in the camp is left alive as Lennie's prisoner. Lennie names the prisoner "Dave". The party go to the Rhino Rock and start digging. Toki as a bear digs as the others use shovels, but Toki ends up doing most of the digging. They end up revealing a buried wooden chest. After pulling the chest to the surface Lennie orders "Dave" the Goblin to open it. Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes